Mockingbird
by KC Knight
Summary: With the possibility of loosing his little girl to his in-laws, John cherishes his possible last moments with his three year old daughter Kayla who is caught in between a brutal divorce. Set to the song "Mockingbird" by Eminem.


**Recommendation:** Listen to Mockingbird while reading this story. The experience is more fun. :3

**Warning!: **This one-shot is a mixture of life and pure fiction. John Cena and his wife's divorce is real. Her claiming infidelity is real. (For those of you who don't know what infidelity means: Liz, John's wife, claimed that he was cheating on her during their marriage. With Mickie James, if you want specifics.) Kayla, John's daughter, is a work of my imagination. Elizabeth Cena's drug addiction is something made up by me. The scenarios I made with the case are purely fiction. I don't know the very details of the divorce case, so don't take my story for the truth. I only know the outline.

Also, some Randy cursing :3

* * *

_Yeah_

_I know sometimes things may not always make sense to you right now_

_But hey, what daddy always tell you?_

_Straighten up little soldier_

_Stiffen up that upper lip_

_What you crying about?_

_You got me_

* * *

After John's match and a quick man hug from Randy, the brunette quickly running to the Diva's locker room. He dodged people in the hallway, making haste to get to the little bundle of energy currently being watched by AJ.

"Slow down, Super Cena! Where's the fire?" Miz asked as the top Superstar sped past him.

John ignored the annoying Intercontinental Champ and turned the corner, holding the wall so he didn't over shoot the turn. The Divas' locker room was in eyeshot now, exciting John. He slowed himself down, grabbing the handle in his haste. He remembered to knock at the last second, forgetting he would be running into a locker room of women.

He heard AJ gasp. "Who could that be, Kayla?"

"Daddy!" He felt his heart tighten at the sound of his two year old daughter's voice.

"C'mon, let's go see," AJ said.

John smiled and stepped back to lean back against the opposite wall. He crossed his arms and waited expectantly.

He grinned when the door slowly opened, revealing his beautiful daughter. She had his brown hair and blue eyes, but her mother's features. Looking at her reminded him painfully of his wife—who he was going through a brutal divorce with—but he quickly got over it and recognized her as his little Kayla, not Liz.

"Hey, monkey," he said, bending down to the ground.

Kayla giggled and ran into John's arms happily. John scooped her up and hugged her tightly, like it was the last time he'd see her, which it might be.

John had to face it: he traveled almost 24/7. The road was no place for a child. The only thing keeping Liz from getting full custody over Kayla was her drug addiction. The court was considering to give Kayla to Liz's parents after Liz filed for infidelity. Over John's dead body would that happen. John didn't cheat on Liz; he would never do that to his little girl. He had been completely faithful to his wife and they both knew it was a bullshit claim. It was Liz's last resort to winning Kayla to make John miserable. He had been discussing things with Randy—who agreed to stand by his side the whole way—planning education options for Kayla on the road. The idea of a private tutor was always hanging in the air. The Lord knows John can afford it.

"Daddy, you smell," Kayla said, breaking John's thoughts.

John grinned and pecked her nose. "I know, sweetie. I didn't get to shower because I came rushing to get you."

"Go get clean," she said, wrinkling her nose cutely. "Can I stay with Uncle Randy?"

John thought about it for a moment. "Sure. But first, what do you say to AJ?"

Kayla turned her head to AJ who was standing in the doorway, watching the scene with soft eyes and a small smile. "Thank you, AJ."

"No problem, Kayla," AJ said. "You sure you don't want to stay with the girls while your dad showers?"

Kayla shook her head, making the adults laugh.

"Thank you so much, AJ," John said to the young brunette girl.

"She was no problem at all, John. The girls loved her. Feel free to drop her off with us next time," AJ said. "We had fun, right, Kayla?"

Kayla nodded her head happily. "Yeah!"

"All right, see you later John." AJ started to close the door. "Bye, Kayla."

"Bye, AJ!" Kayla responded enthusiastically.

When the door closed, Kayla started struggling in John's arms, signaling for him to put her down. He let her down and she grabbed his pointer finger, tugging on it in the direction of the Superstars' locker room. John let his daughter lead him to the locker room, getting chuckles from the wrestlers they passed. Once in front of the locker room, John picked up his little girl and she hid her head in his neck.

John walked into the locker room, announcing, "Cover yourself, men! There is a little lady among us!"

"_Shit_!" cried Zack Ryder, covering himself. Ryder was the only one that fell for it.

"_Nice_, Ryder," Randy said from his area.

"_Sorry, _I was caught by surprise," he said, more towards John.

John laughed hysterically and he felt Kayla smiling into his neck. "I shouldn't be the one you're apologizing to." Kayla giggled.

"I'm sorry, Kayla. Can you ever forgive me?" Zack pleaded with a girn.

"No!" Kayla responded, making the wrestlers laugh.

"Aw, come on, Little Cena! I didn't mean it."

"You're a poopy head."

"Hey!" John said sternly. "You don't call people that. Apologize to Zack, Kayla." Kayla didn't say anything for a while and John shook her and glared lightly at her. "Young lady, you have to the count of three to apologize. One." Kayla shook her head in refusal, hiding deeper into John's neck. "Two." Kayla didn't say a word. "Don't make me say three!" John felt Kayla open her mouth and felt her grip tighten on his shirt.

"Sorry for calling you a poopy head, Zack," Kayla said loud enough for Zack to hear.

Zack smiled and rubbed her head. "No problem, Kayla."

"See?" John said, kissing the closest thing he could which was her ear. "Was that hard?"

"Yes."

John sighed. "All right, smart aleck. Let's go see Uncle Randy."

* * *

_Daddy's always on the move, mamma's always on the news_

_I try to keep you sheltered from it but somehow it seems_

_The harder that I try to do that, the more it backfires on me_

_All the things growing up his daddy that he had to see_

_Daddy don't want you to see but you see just as much as he did_

* * *

Randy was overjoyed to see his niece as was Kayla to see her uncle.

"Uncle Randy!" Kayla cried, hugging his leg, her eye closed to prevent her from seeing the naked male wrestlers. "Ewwie, you smell like Daddy."

Randy chuckled and ran a hand through her brown hair. "Love you, too, sweetheart."

"She wanted to stay with you while I rinsed off, but now I see you also need to rinse off," John explained.

"I'll watch her," Kofi offered from behind them. "I showered."

"Thanks, Kofi," John said.

"Here, blindfold," Chris said from their other side, throwing them a piece of cloth. "And before you ask, I have it for my daughters." John, Randy, and Kofi laughed.

Kofi sat next to Kayla and tied the cloth around her head.

"Go get clean," Kayla said to John and Randy, facing the wall.

"All right, baby," John said, kissing her head. "Stay with Kofi."

Kayla nodded her head.

John walked away with Randy to the showers. The chose stalls next to each other that allowed John to keep an extra eye on Kayla out of the corner of his eye.

"How you holding up, bro?" Randy asked as he started the shower.

"Fine," John said. "Just spending as much time as I can with Kayla."

"I heard about the last claim..." Randy trailed off. "That's harsh."

"She's getting desperate and the court sees that. Her chances of getting Kayla are zero to none. It's her parents I'm worried about. Her mother is brutal," John said, his face hardening. "What if they get her, Ran? What will I do? I'll only be able to see her like once a month. Now is already bad enough. I don't think I can take losing my little angel."

Randy simply nodded. "It'll pull through, John. You'll get full custody of Kayla, we'll hire her a tutor, it'll be fine."

"I'll even have Jessica bring my kids so she has playmates," Chris said from John's other side, trying to cheer the star up.

"And I can have Sam bring Alanna. She adores her Daddy and wrestling. She'll be fine."

"Yeah, but what happens when she wants to meet different people, go to a real school? What will I do then?" John asked.

"You're think into the future, John," Randy said. "You have enough stress right now."

"No, god dammit!" John snarled, slamming his fist on the tile. "I need to think about this _now_ so I can figure out what to do and how to plan it out." John felt tears prickling his eyes and said in a small voice, "I'm _so_ scared I'm going to lose her, Randy. Let's face it. I don't have time to be a real dad no matter how much I try to convince myself I do. Maybe she's better off with Liz's parents..."

"John Felix Anthony Cena," Randy growled out. "Don't you _ever_ say that. You're keeping Kayla, she's going to travel with us, and you'll have her forever until you're sending her off to Harvard. She's _your_ girl, not that bitch's parents'. Stop being a damn pessimist. It's getting fucking annoying." Randy turned off the shower and covered himself before walking back to his locker, leaving John to his thoughts.

John felt himself restored with confidence, Randy consoling him in the special way only Randy could.

"You OK, Super Cena?" Chris asked.

John looked directly at Kayla who was laughing at something Kofi was saying. He smiled softly. "Yeah, I'm fine."

* * *

_We did not plan it to be this way, your mother and me_

_But things have gotten so bad between us_

_I don't see us ever being together ever again_

_Like we used to be when we was teenagers_

_But then of course everything always happens for a reason_

_I guess it was never meant to be_

_But it's just something we have no control over and that's what destiny is_

_But no more worries, rest your head and go to sleep_

_Maybe one day we'll wake up and this will all just be a dream_

* * *

Kayla ran to the hotel, John speed walking after her. "Kayla, slow down!"

Kayla let out a laugh and ran for the elevators.

"Dammit," John muttered, picked up his pace. When he got to the hallway holding the elevators, he saw Kayla sitting on the small couch put against the wall. He bent down to her height. "Don't you run out of my sight again, Kayla!"

"OK, Daddy," she said sweetly, kissing his nose. "Sorry."

John gave a small smile. "It's OK, sweetie. Just promise me you won't do it again."

"I promise," Kayla said, standing up and holding John's pinky.

John led her to the elevator, letting her hit the three. Once in their room, he helped Kayla get into her Pjs. He put on Cartoon Network for her. (He believed in exposing her to cartoons at an early age so so she could watch them with him on Saturday mornings when all they had to do was mosey along. It was something he and Liz had argued about constantly.)

He disappeared into the bathroom with his bag and pulled out his basketball shorts for sleepwear. He pulled out a Red Sox t-shirt to wear for decency around Kayla. A piece of paper fell from the bag when John straightened out the sleep shirt. He looked at it curiously with his blue eyes before bending down to pick it up. When he focused on it, he figured out it was a picture. He turned it around and his heart jumped to his throat. It was a picture of a smiling John holding a snoozing Kayla in his arms the day she was born.

He leaned against the sink and ran a hand down his face, trying to calm his erratic breathing. _I'm going to keep you, Kayla. I'm not letting anyone take you from me._

He gulped and set the picture back in his bag. He pulled the shirt over his head and unlocked the bathroom door. He stepped out to see Kayla laying on her stomach watching Adventure Time.

He grinned and sat down next to her, putting a hand on her back. "Hey, princess. What you watchin'?"

"Adventure Time," she said, not taking her eyes off of the screen.

"After this we gotta go to bed, OK?" John said.

Kayla tore her eyes from the TV and smiled at John. "OK, Daddy."

John bent down and kissed the top of her head before going over to his bed and going under the covers. He watched the show with her until it ended, laughing with her when it was funny, and awing with her when it was sad. Kayla went off about her favorite character, Lady Rainicorn, who had been featured in the episode they were watching.

"She speaks in a funny language and-and when they put the voice thingy on her she sounds like a grandpa," Kayla said animatedly.

"Is that so?" John said. "Why is that?"

"It was the only voice they knew," Kayla said. "The others sounded funny."

He continued to let her go off about Lady Rainicorn, letting her burn off her steam. When she yawned in the middle of a sentence, he knew it was time for her to go to bed.

"OK, monkey, time for bed," John said, getting up and walking over to her side.

He helped her pull back the covers and let her lie down. He pulled the cover back up and rested them under her chin. Kayla made a face and pull her arms out from under, patting the thick blanket over her.

John kissed her forehead. "Good night, Kayla. Sweet dreams."

"'Night, Daddy."

John smiled and got into his own bed. He listened to Kayla's breathing slowly steady out, trying to let it lull him to sleep. However, every time he closed his eyes, he had a nightmare about his in-laws dragging a crying Kayla away from him. In one, Liz had actually won custody and was taking a confused Kayla who just stared back at John sadly, not sure what was happening. It's that one that scared him the most.

It kept him up throughout the night, keeping him up until one in the morning. He shifted, trying to get comfortable. He closed his eyes again, trying to force himself to sleep. He thought about the happy times, ones that didn't involve Liz. He thought about his past birthdays, hanging out with the boys, days when he had Kayla all to himself.

_Think positive_, he told himself.

It thankfully worked, dragging him off into sleep. Just when he was about to hit dreaming state, a small voice pulled him back out.

"Daddy? Daddy, are you awake?" Kayla whined.

John quickly opened his eyes and turned on the lamp, looking down at his daughter who was standing next to his bed.

"Kayla—" his eyes widened when he saw the tears in his ears. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"You and Mama don't like each other anymore," she whimpered.

"Hey, hey, don't cry," John said soothingly, pulling her up into his lap. "Shh, don't cry, Kayla."

He hugged her tightly, rocking back in forth, as she blubbered into his chest.

"Y-you and Mama fight a-a lot and I-I don't see you together a-anymore," the little girl sobbed.

John was speechless. He didn't know how to explain divorce to a three year old. He gulped and tried to explain. "L-look, Kayla. Me and Mama won't live together anymore. We...we..."

"Don't like each other anymore?" Kayla said, fresh tears falling.

John hugged her tightly again, kissing the crown of her head over and over again. "Baby, we're trying our best to...to work things out. But after it's all done we'll live in separate houses. You'll be taken to see your mother some times."

"W-what about you, Daddy?"

John sighed, rubbing her cheek. "I'm not sure, Kayla. I'm not sure."

This sent Kayla into hysterics and it made his heart wretch, but she needed to know the truth. Her Daddy and Mama wouldn't be together anymore. She would see her mother occasionally, but the area of her father was unsure.

"Do you want to sleep in my bed tonight, sweetie?" John asked, rubbing her back.

Kayla nodded, settling next to the wrestler.

John wrapped a protective arm around her, keeping her close.

"Good night, monkey. Daddy will _always_ love you no matter what happens."

"I love you, Daddy."

* * *

_Now hush little baby, don't you cry_

_Everything's gonna be alright_

_Stiffen that upper lip up little lady, I told ya_

_Daddy's here to hold ya through the night_

* * *

John straightened his coat, nervous. It had been established that John had not cheated on Liz, getting her in a fair amount of trouble. Her drug addiction was brought up, making her incapable of taking care of a child. She shouldn't have been taking care of Kayla in the first place, according to the judge. John watched as Liz broke down then and there, knowing that she lost her child.

John let his head fall down, feeling sympathy. He would be heartless if he didn't. That woman used to be his wife, the woman he loved enough to have a child with. He knew she loved Kayla as much as he did, but she let the drugs get the best of her and she was getting the consequence. They waited for Liz to calm down before preceding.

The judge said John's possibility of custody was still up in the air with Liz's parents stepping in. The judge had required Liz's parents to come in. Both of them, not just her mother. Up until then it had only been Liz's mother coming.

John observed his in-laws. He didn't get to meet them during their marriage. Or at least Liz's dad. He looked like he was spaced out, always leaning over to whisper to Liz's mom, who would shush him and hold his hand.

The judge had a discussion with the grandparents, talking about living requirements.

John felt his heart sink each time Liz's mother responded. What he did find a little weird was that her father kept on looking everywhere _but_ the judge.

The judge noticed this, too, it seemed. "Mr. Huberdeau, what is the matter?"

Liz's father looked at the judge, his eyes widening. "Who are _you_? Why am I here?"

John straightened up again, looking at the man.

"Shh," his wife whispered to him.

"Mrs. Huberdeau, what is happening?" the judge asked.

"H-he's old, Your Honor, he's just forgetting a little. Sweetie, remember? We're in court, trying to win custody over Kayla," Liz's mother said, nervousness evident in her voice.

"Who's Kayla? Why're we in court? Did you rob something again, you stealing skank?"

John's eyes widened at the burst.

"Y-your Honor, I can explain—"

"Save it, Mom!" Liz cried. "It's too late." She looked up at the judge. "My dad's got Alzheimer's. My parents aren't fit for taking care of Kayla."

The judge nodded. "I see."

John sat there, shocked. Liz had been so desperate to get Kayla she brought in her parents who she _knew_ were incapable of taking care of the three year old.

John's attorney turned to him, nodding.

"Mr. and Mrs. Huberdeau are incapable of taking care of the child. You're family is going to be quiet a lot of trouble for lying so much, Ms. Huberdeau." Liz was speechless as the judge turned to John.

"Mr. Cena."

His attorney talked for him, giving all the vital facts. The attorney proved that John could take care of Kayla. A question brought up was her public exposure to other people.

"With all due respect, You Honor," John said. "She's already befriended two hundred pound men. I don't think she'll have much trouble socializing. A few of my colleagues have also agreed to bring their kids along more often so they can keep each other company."

After some more talking from John's attorney, the judge scheduled a forty five minute break so he could deliberate.

On the way out, John caught Liz's arm.

"What, you cheating, child stealing bastard?" she hissed.

"Look, Liz, all I wanted to say was that if I get custody of Kayla, I'm not keeping her from you. I'll take her to visit you. But you've got to get into rehab first and fix yourself up before I let her anywhere near you again," John said. "I'm not letting my daughter never see her mother again."

Liz stared at him in disbelief before shaking his arm off and walking off with her parents.

John sighed and turned back to his attorney.

"My suggestion?" his attorney said. "Go spend some time with Kayla. We don't know if you'll get her."

John nodded, racing to his car. He floored it back to an ice cream shop where Randy had taken her. He left his jacket and tie in the back of the car, ready to surprise his baby.

John smiled when he saw the two sitting outside, Kayla with a large cone of chocolate ice cream.

"That looks a lot more than one scoop, Randal," John said in a joking voice.

"_And_ I'm caught," Randy said.

"Daddy!" Kayla called, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Hey, monkey," John greeted with a smile. He pulled a chair up to the table and sat down next to Kayla. "How's my angel?"

"Uncle Randy let me get double scoop!"

"I can see that," John said, eyeing Randy. "_Thanks_, Uncle Randy."

Randy let out a small laugh and turned away from John's death gaze.

John chatted with the both of them, being interrupted once by a little boy of seven.

"Whoa, are you John Cena?" the little blonde boy asked.

John grinned and opened his mouth to respond, but Kayla beat him too it. "Yes, he is! He's my daddy."

"You're too cute, monkey," John said, kissing her head. He then turned to the boy. "Yeah, that's my name."

"Wow, c-can I have your autograph? You're my favorite wrestler _ever_," the boy said. He looked at Randy. "Randy Orton, too? You're another one of my favorites."

Rand gave a small smile. "Is that so?"

"Can I have both your autographs?" the boy asked excitedly.

"Sure," Randy and John said.

"I, um, don't have a pen. Or paper," the boy said dejectedly.

"Randy, you have a pen?" John asked.

"Does it look like I have a pen?" Randy responded gruffly.

"All right, jeez," John said, making Kayla laugh. "Why don't you go into the shop and ask for a piece of paper and a sharpie?"

"O-OK!" the kid said, rushing back inside. The boy came back out quickly, with two sheets of styrofoam and a sharpie. "They didn't have paper, so I took styrofoam."

"That's not a problem at all," John said as he took a sheet and signed his name on it. He gave Randy the other and the Viper signed his name as well.

"No picture?" Randy asked.

"Can I?" the boy asked, his voice hopeful.

"Of course," John said.

"Mom!" the boy cried, running down to a table further down the sidewalk.

He brought back his mom who took out her phone to take a picture.

Kayla continued to eat her ice cream while John and Randy took a few pictures with the kid.

"Thanks!" the boy said.

"Thank you," his mom said with a smile. "He adores you guys."

"No problem, ma'am," Randy said.

The boy walked away, practically glowing with happiness.

John smiled at the scene before sitting back down next to Kayla who was pouting.

"Hey, what's the matter, monkey?" John asked.

"You paid attention to that kid instead of me," Kayla said.

Randy let out a rumble of laughter and turned away to avoid John's second death gaze in the past seven minutes.

John looked back to Kayla. "You know you're always my number one, Kayla. You're my baby and I love you." He kissed her cheek. "I was just trying to make someone happy."

Kayla remained stubborn.

"What do you want me to do, monkey?" John asked.

"...Sign something for me. And take a picture with me. Both of you," Kayla said.

Randy laughed again. "Kayla, we're with you all the time. We signed that stuff and took a picture because we'll probably never see that kid again."

"I don't care."

"All righty," John said, pulling out his phone. He pulled up a drawing app he had for Kayla when she got bored. He changed the color to green and wrote "To Kayla Cena, John Cena", saved it to his phone, erased it, and handed the phone over to Randy. Randy signed it and handed it back over to John.

It read Randy Orton in light brown and had a funny looking shape under it. "Is that a piece of turd?"

"It's supposed to be a snake. My fingers are too big," Randy said.

"Dude, it looks like poop."

"Shut up, Super Cena."

Kayla laughed. "Picture time!"

John leaned over to Kayla's side and Randy crouched on the ground. John took a picture of them all smiling.

Kayla clapped her hands. "I'm happy now!"

John and Randy laughed.

Randy sat back down and John dipped his head to whisper in Kayla's ear, "I would give you anything in the word to see you happy, monkey."

Kayla leaned into his cheek, smiling. "_Anything_?"

* * *

_And if you ask me to_

_Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird, I'ma give you the world_

_I'ma buy a diamond ring for you, I'ma sing for you_

_I'll do anything for you to see you smile_

* * *

John, along with the other wrestler, watched in amusement as Ash, Chris' boy and a spitting image of him, tried to control the group of girls. They ignored the eldest boy, however, and continued to do their own thing.

"Why won't they listen to me?" Ash demanded.

"Because you're stupid!" his sister Cheyenne said.

Kayla and Alanna giggled, being the two youngest.

While Ash argued with his younger sisters, Alanna and Kayla started their own argument.

"My dad can kick your dad's butt!" Alanna said.

Kayla shook her head furiously. "My daddy can beat your daddy!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yuh-uh!"

"Nu-uh!"

Sierra, another one of Chris' kids and Cheyenne's twin, jumped in. "My dad will beat both your dads and get them in the Walls of Jericho!"

All the wrestlers laughed.

"Sounds like a Triple Threat match to me," The Miz said, holding his Intercontinental Championship proudly.

"Um, _no_," John said sternly. "I'm already stuck in a huge mess for the WWE Championship."

Randy brought down a rough hand on John's shoulder. "What's the matter, Super Cena? Afraid I'm going to kick your butt?"

John glared at Randy who was smirking.

"See? My dad will beat yours!" Alanna said.

"Nu-uh! My daddy will accept the match." Kayla turned to John and gave him puppy dog eyes. "Right, Daddy?"

John felt pressured.

"Peer pressure." John shoved the side of Randy's face to get him out of his personal space, making the Apex Predator laugh.

"So, Cena, do you accept the match?" Randy asked.

"Of course," John said, bending down and hugging Kayla. "I would never let my monkey down after she defended me."

Kayla laughed, and leaned back into him.

John smiled. That day when they had gone back to court, it was revealed John would have full custody of Kayla. John was already searching for tutors for when Kayla got big enough. Kayla had taken the news of John and Liz's split better than he thought she would. That doesn't mean there wasn't a sufficient amount of crying. She was three, she was confused, and she was wondering why she didn't get to see her parents together anymore. Kayla was told she wouldn't see her mom for a while, making he stick to her dad like she was connected to his hip.

"My dad will beat both of you, right Dad?" Ash asked Chris.

"Well, of course. It's only natural that the Ayatollah of Rock n' Rolla beat two puny men," Chris said, letting all three of his children hug his legs.

"And you'll use the Walls of Jericho?" Sierra asked.

"And the Lionsault?" Cheyenne added.

"And Codebreaker?" Ash said.

"Yes!" Chris shouted, trying to get them to stop. "I will use all my moves on them."

"Yay," the three cheered, snuggling into their father's legs.

John chuckled and turned to his daughter in his arms. He kissed her cheek, laying his chin on her head. "I love you, monkey."

"Love you, too, Daddy," Kayla responded, kissing his nose.

"Want some ice cream?"

"Double scoop?"

"_Yeah_, that's an Uncle Randy thing," John said.

Kayla turned to Randy. "Uncle Randy, you want to go to ice cream with us?"

Before Randy could respond, John scooped his daughter up and ran off with her. Kayla screamed happily and held onto her father tightly.

John smiled at the feel of his girl in his arms. He was going to have her forever.

* * *

_And if that mockingbird don't sing and that ring don't shine, _

_I'ma break that birdie's neck_

_I'd go back to the jeweler who sold it to ya_

_And make him eat every carat,_

**DON'T FUCK WITH DAD.**

* * *

**So, that's the end! Congrats if you made it to the end. Did you tear up? I hope not. I know I'm not THAT emotional when it comes to writing. I know the descriptions are poor; no need to point those out.**

**Every time I hear a serious Eminem song, I instantly think about John Cena, leading to stories like this. This is the first I've completed. The other is to 'Till I Collapse. I'm stuck on a fight scene :/ It's also not as song-ficy as this. Again, the song was Mockingbird by Eminem. I also skipped _a lot_ of verses and just used the ones that I found most symbolic for the story. **

**I'm still trying to find serious Eminem songs so I can make a little series of unrelated one-shots centered around John Cena, so if you can suggest some, I would be much obliged. **

**Oh, and I am by no means a John Cena fan. I'd probably be one of the people that would scream "Cena sucks!" in those crowd Cena wars. But I respect the man. He does amazing things for children and he can keep stuff light hearted. I don't like it when people say he's the reason WWE is so horrible now because he's not. It's annoying. I hate the Attitude Era junkies who always go off about how much better it was then and how Cena is a screw up. Well then, don't watch wrestling any more, jack asses. But I digress.**

**Anyway, review, fave, and author alert if you want to see more fics like this! And tell me if I did good with the OC. I hate OCs so I'm not skilled in the art of making them. I thought Kayla was a pretty normal and simple name. One thing I hate about OCs is that people give them the WEIRDEST FUCKING NAMES. It annoys me. But I digress. Again.**

**...I think I should just leave now. **


End file.
